Betrayal: The Motive (BTM)
by JJGYET
Summary: Harry is beaten senseless by Vernon, after repeated visits from Fawkes to heal him, Harry realizes Dumbledore is using him. Will contain several spoilers for the Video game Ni No Kuni, as I use the games events as a bit of back story and even some characters. Contains Yaoi,Yuri,abuse, and the odd dialogue of Mr.Drippy. Parings?. M rating is a Precaution.
1. Prelude

**A/N My First Attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, hopefully I don't mangle it to badly. Also This has some crossover with the video game Ni No Kuni but you don't need to have played to understand the story. Starts the summer between OOTP and HBP.**

-_-_-_-_-_- is a scene break

_Italicized is parseltongue_

**Bold Is Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_** "Anger can start as such a tiny thing, **__**when fully grown however, **__**it can be the storm that is felt in hell."**_

Betrayal: The Motive (BTM) PG.1

Prelude

The Dark lord was infuriated plain and simple. Ah but perhaps an explanation is in order. Only a month before his minions, the "Death Eaters", had royally fucked his last plan up. Though now that he had regained his sanity he realized that he had been foolish to think his pawns could battle potter and succeed as even himself, The Dark Lord Voldemort, could not defeat the child of prophecy. Hence he had contrived a new plan with the aid of his sanity one he knew would be a success. "Malfoy!" "Yes my lord" two very similar voices answered. "Draco" he clarified "yes my liege" the younger of the two replied with a sweeping bow that held all the Malfoy grace. "I understand that Potter is friendly with the Weasley clan and the mudblood Granger they are his closest people but I cannot, at this time, launch a raid against their most likely highly warded homes and families". "Excuse me my lord but what has this to do with me" asked the young blond. "I am getting there mind your tongue lest you find it removed" the Dark lord hissed and Draco gulped "now what I need from you is the names of others that are close to my _Dearest_ Nemesis." Voldemort looked at the boy expectantly. Swallowing harshly once more He began "My lord Potter has no other friends, the Weasleys save the twins, along with Granger Chase people who come close to him away, violently at times." The Dark lord's eyes became alight with delight. "Tell me young Draco do you yet know why they do so." Voldemort inquired already knowing the answered. "My lord I believe it is the work of Dumbledore" Draco responded. "You would be right Draco and the key to victory it will be." "If I may my lord, what is the plan" hesitantly Draco questioned. "You have delivered my victory to me through your knowledge and your reward shall be knowledge. A thousand years ago there was a dark lord, then known as a dark djinn, his name was Shadar. The dark djinn Shadar created a magic which stole the emotions of people from their hearts. The process not only caused a general depression in the afflicted, but also drug any attached to them into a state of 'Heart-brokenness' as it was entitled. However, much like today, a young boy and his companions defeated Shadar and sealed his spells away. Alas they were lost to history, until I recovered them in an old tomb in the Sierra. Using the powers of Shadar I will remove the boys Precious love from him, thus turning him into a young version of myself. Then with the boy on our side we will take the world as our own." "My lord I know it is not my place but will the depression not hinder his usefulness" Snape piped up from his knelled position. "You are my best spy Severus your input is always welcome, and yes it will however I can find no other way, unless you have a better suggestion." The dark lord looked at Snape with expectation, if there was a better solution He trusted Severus to find it. "The boy's recent fracture with Dumbledore leaves him vulnerable, with a few nudges he could be convinced to our cause." Snape was hoping this would allow him to keep his promise to lily. "Nudges Severus please illuminate further." "Send him a beginner's guide to the dark arts anonymously. Precede in an attack of the Weasleys which the boy will hear of no doubt and in an effort to better protect them he will dabble. The youngest Weasley boy will find out his jealous will push him to revealing Dumbledore's secrets. This will bring him to you my lord." "Are you certain Severus" "I am my lord, the Wesley boy has long been jealous of potter even when potter was in his death bed" "The boy has been purposely surrounded by the worst of our kind when this is reviled to him perhaps he may be made into more than a simple dilettante of the dark." "You wish him to be a Death Eater my lord?" questioned Lucius. "Potter a Death Eater no you fool he is prophised to be my equal thus that is where he shall stand if I must train him myself!" "O...O..Of C..C..C..Course my lord." "Send the package Lucius, Severus tell the headmaster I am plotting his demise this year through Draco." "Yes my lord!" the two bowed and made there exit. "Draco go to Knockturn and order the cursed necklace Borgan has" "yes my lord" Draco as well exited. "Nagini we have a raid to plan." Said snake quickly climbed to her master's side. _"Do you believe this plan will work my darling Nagini" "Most likely Tom but I warn you potter's temper is said to rival your own tread carefully" "of course, now how to get in to the Weasley estate."_ The dark lord and his snake planned through the night to remove all complications 'Potter will be mine.' _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Across the country young Harry Potter awoke with a start. He could not remember his dream only that it had been important. The clock on his wall read 4:29* 'ugh another early morning' this had been the third time in as many days he had arisen before the sun but on the upside it was the first without pain from Voldemort, not that Harry wasn't already in pain between his sadness at his godfathers death to the constant beatings and rape from Vernon, the later he secretly enjoyed though the man was a disgusting, he was constantly in pain. Petunia and Dudley had been a different story entirely. Dudley had left him alone all summer, he actually called his friends off of Harry telling them he'd saved his life the previous, a half truth, the gang had interpreted this as 'he has my respect now don't bug him.' Petunia was nice to him as well giving him pain-killers and antibiotics when she could. Though the last time had been quite some time ago as Vernon had taken a two-week vacation, preventing any intervention on her part. This had one really large problem associated with it, namely, he'd almost died. However last minute intervention from the Phoenix Fawkes had kept him alive, as well as open whole new realm of thought. Harry couldn't recall everything that had happened that day but the end stuck out it was all that mattered._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Harry knew he was dieing as he fell upon his blood stained mattress, his first thought had been of his friends in the wizarding world and how they would react. He second had been sadness for not being taken that night, as it was his only real pleasure any more. Suddenly a blinding flash and Fawkes appeared. The bird had cried on Harry for over an hour to heal the wounds, before flashing away once more. 'I'm saved has Harry's only thought that night expecting his friends to come and help him now that they knew what was happening. They never came and for three days Fawkes had come back to heal him. It was the fourth visit from the Phoenix when harry noticed the glimmering gold bands on it's legs and neck. "what are those" Harry had asked receiving only a sad trill and more tears in response._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **From then on Harry had wondered why. Why did Fawkes have those gold bands, why didn't Dumbledore stop Vernon if he knew enough to send his phoenix. Why was he left here every summer when it was obvious he was abused and malnourished come the school year. Why, Why a million whys piled on top of each other. The stress of it all finally shattering what was left of his sanity ' If Dumblebum won't help me then I'll just have to find someone who will' And as Harry Potter thought this the inner eye of Sybill Trelawney saw the war conclude under the dark lords rule to bad she was drunk off her rocker in her tower or it might have been stopped. **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **

_*****__**Literally the time I wrought this scene at**_

**That's our prelude folks I realize its a bit small Barely over 1000 words but its better than the not even a full 1000 I usually do. Yes all this will come together in the 1****st**** real chapter. **

**No I don't know when that will be this is the first story I've not already had handwritten before hand so this is writing itself.**

**So R&R and I hope to see you add this to your alerts list. It is currently 1:30 in the morning good night/morning. **


	2. A lunch interrupted or A nefarious plot

**A/N My First Attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, hopefully I don't mangle it to badly. Also This has some crossover with the video game Ni No Kuni but you don't need to have played to understand the story. Starts the summer between OOTP and HBP. Mild hints at weaslycest this chapter you have been warned.**

-_-_-_-_-_- is a scene break

_Italicized is parseltongue_

**Bold Is Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

He who fights with monsters should take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.

-Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 1 A lunch Interupred or A nefarious plot

Albus Dumbledore had a deep ache in his bones and that frightened him. After his first sixty years of life he had worked out the meaning behind each of his aches an pains, using just a little dark magic but no one needed to know that, and this one was a sign of ruinage. Quickly he checked all his devices keyed into his weapon, young mister potter, but found no difference the boy was still at hi aunt and uncles, the depression of the boy causing dark blue smoke from one of his many gadgets. 'well at least that plan hasnt gone hay wire' that was when he noticed another instrument glowing a deep crimson wraped in a black cloud. 'The weasley's!' relization hit him like a hammer it was not potter, but his keepers at hogwarts whom where in trouble and blast it all he needed them to continue that job. Quickly apparating through the wards ,as only he could, albus set out to save the weasleys whilst his patronus,cast as an afterthought, summoned the order to assist him.

15 minutes prior

Molly weasly was just finishing cooking a spot of lunch when she became destracted by a knocking upon her door.

"Just a moment" 'now who could that be the family would have just come in, and i highly doubt death eaters would knock.'

Arriving at her door, a short trip from the kitchen in all honesty, she caught sight of a man she vaguely recognized from her school days.

"Hello may i ask your name." molly asked curiosly whilst trying to place the mans face.

"You may but i dare say you already know it dear molly but perhaps time has faded your memory, i am Tom Riddle."

The name sparked molly's memory "oh yes smartest boy in our year what ever are you doing here, oh but where are my manners come in come in I just finished making lunch"

"Thank you molly not many are willing to open there doors to a humble relcuse like my self in these trying times" said tom A.K.A Voldemort as he showed himself to the dinning table his memories from the possesion of young Ginerva guiding him.

You see that was the key to his ressurection in the first place when his diary had been destroyed the piece of his soul had not disappeared, but rather it had come back to him thus granting him the abillity to take physical form and be returned to power.

"What have you been up to Tom? never did here about you after Hogwarts." asked molly politly, Slytherin or not tom was a guest and would be treated as one.

"reasearch mostly until the first war, i was constantly moving then to avoid the death eaters, then after i returned to my studies once again." Tom spoke his half truth carefully

"what brings you to my humble abode?" questioned the weasley matriarch

" alas I wish to ask for temporary shelter as the death eaters are looking for me again" lied Tom

" of course you can stay I'll clean a room for you how long ight you be staying?" molly spoke a she headed toward her kitchen so as to gather a bite to eat for the poor man who looked as if he hadnt eaten in a week now that she actually looked at him.

"not very long a week at most" tom lied again as he had no intentions of staying for more than a few minutes now that he had confirmed potter wasnt here as they would not have let him stay if potter was here.

Fingers approching his wand whislt molly was grabbing a bowl he was startled by a sudden gasp on the stairs.

Ginnerva had come to inquire about lunch and, by the look on her face, had recognized him. So it came as a great shock to him when she, every so slightly as not to be seen by molly, bowed and whispered ever so quietly

"My Lord" Placing a thin pale finger to his lips to signify the girl be quiet, Tom finished retrieving his wand and motioned for Ginerva to join him at the table.

"Yes my lord" Inquired Ginny in a hushed voice

"Prove yourself loyal to me take my wand and kill her" Commanded Tom with the faintest of sound.

"Of course My Lord" said Ginny as she aimed the wand at her mother.

"Now!" exclaimed the Dark lord as molly turned to face them.

Ginny, with a smirk on her face spoke "Avada kedava" And molly weasley was no more.

"My lord, you must leave Dumblefuck will be here soon with the order we can not defeat them all"

"My leaving must look genuine if you are to spy for me." at this the young girls eyes sparkeled with delight before filling with dread "Very well my lord I understand"

Nodding Tom, who was reverting back to his snake form, cast "Crucio!".

The Screams of the young woman brought her brother down the stairs.  
"NO! Stupify!" bellowed Ron.

Ending his spell Voldemort deflected the pitiful stunner and apparated away as the sounds of the order's arrival began to fill the kitchen.

Albus Dumbledore arrived to see Voldemort apparating away, Ginnerva recovering from a crucio, and worst of all a dead Molly Weasley. "Ronald what happened?" Dumbledore demanded.

" I...I..sob..dont know" spoke the crying boy

"What did you see" inquired dumbledore gentler than before.

Composing himself Ron recalled the events as he knew them.

"Ginny and I where upstairs working on our schoolwork, well she was I was erm relieving myself. There was a knock on the door downstairs nothing happened so we assumed it had been a peddler or something.

A bit later after i had um erm finished, Ginny went downstairs a..and then she started screaming I..I rushed down stairs and he was here, you Know who, he was crucioing Gin.

I tried to stun him, at least he stoped hurting her, he just batted it away then you showed up and he left. How did he get in?" Ron asked as tears began to well back up in his eyes.

'nothing surprising there then' It was common knowledge within the order that ronald masturbated to his sister

" He was the knock on the door, most likely wearing a glamour, and your mother let him in then payed the price for her lack of caution." Spoke Dumbledore calmly

Enraged by the lack of care in the older mans voice Ron lunged at him with his fists Balled.

A quick stunner and the boy was stoped just as Mad-eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks arrived.

"What the hell happened here Albus!" Demanded The aging Auror

"If you will wait till the rest of the order arrives I do not wish to retell this tale more than nessacary." replied Dumbledore.

It was but a moment later when three hysterical redheads apparated in.

Without the even the faintist glance at the three order members the three rushed into the kitchen.

Shouts of "Molly!" and "Mom!" came simultaniously as the Men discoverd the fallen woman.

Finaly looking around they noticed the fallen girl and boy as well as the order members who where already there and the many just arriving.

"Ginny,Ron. Dumbledore WHAT HAPPENED YOU SAID WE WOULD BE SAFE?!" Roared the destraught Head Of House Weasley.

"I said you would be safe as long as you where cautios." Stated Dumbledore

"What Happened?" the twins asked calmly

"I Shall explain in a moment, Moody call the order to order"

**Okay R&R hope you loved it. **

**My spell checker is derpy and I don't have a beta to see what I've missed so I expect error's if you find one you may let me know, However I do not go back over my stories to fix them as I find it interesting and helpful to see how my quality changes story to story and chapter to chapter.**


	3. Spying

**A/N My First Attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, hopefully I don't mangle it to badly. Also This has some crossover with the video game Ni No Kuni but you don't need to have played to understand the story. Starts the summer between OOTP and HBP. Mild hints at weaslycest this chapter you have been warned.**

-_-_-_-_-_- is a scene break

_Italicized is Parseltongue_

**Bold Is Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

+Letter's/Book Titles+

Anything* is explained at end

"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ― André Gide

Chapter 2: Spying

Harry Potter stood at his window, tears rolling down his face. 'Why, Why do those closest to me always die.' In his hand was a letter, from Dumbledore, explaining the events at the Weasley household the previous day.

+Dear Harry

It pains me to inform you of they events that have occurred today, though it will probably be late tomorrow when you receive this, Our enemy Tom Riddle Performed a glamour charm on himself, a spell that hides the appearance of ones physical self under any other chosen appearance originally designed to hide pregnancy*, disguising himself as himself at a younger age with his human features. Suitably convinced by what ever story he concocted, Riddle entered the burrow and killed Molly and then proceeded to crucio young Ginerva. Alerted by her screams Ronald rushed down the stairs and, after discovering the now un-glamoured Riddle, fired a stunner which was easily deflected by Riddle after he cancelled his spell on Ginerva. I arrived at this point and Riddle Apparated away. No permanent damage was done to Ginerva or Ronald, the rest of the family was away from home and thus is unharmed. Unfortunately this means you will be unable to come to the burrow this summer and will be retrieved from your aunt and uncles the 1st of September. Please tell them of this change in situation before hand.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore +

The crumpled in Harry's hand as he clenched his fist, anger overwhelming him. 'Damn it!' stopping himself from punching the wall, he did not want to bring Vernon's wrath upon him as Fawkes had already made his daily visit. 'And that's what pisses me off most, he knows im being beaten to death and does nothing but he rushes out to save the Weasleys immediately.' Taking a calming breath Harry laid down on his bed 'I should be happy he saved them there my best friends.' Unable to stay lying Harry stood and began to pace. 'Damn It all I need to be stronger if I'm going to defeat Voldemort. Ron's stunner was strongest in the DA and Voldemort just brushed it away.' As he thought this an owl swooped, regally, through his open window. Harry hurriedly un-burdened the majestic looking owl of its package. As soon as it was freed from the package the bird flew back out the window. "Well he sure was a sociable person eh Hedwig." Removing the letter stuck to the package he began to read.

+Dear Mr. Potter

I send this book in hopes you will use it to train yourself for the coming war.

Anonymous+

'Hmm probably some first year defence text' Opening the main package quickly Harry nearly dropped the book as he read the title. +A beginners study: The Dark Arts+ Astounded Harry could only gawk 'Someone actually sent me a Dark arts book' His first reaction, after recovering, was to toss it; but after a quick thought harry decided it may just come in handy. 'I'm only going to use it to find out more about the death eaters abilities' -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_- In Hogwarts castle a dull ache began in the back of Dumbledore's skull. 'something bad is about to happen' Sighing Albus headed to the medical ward to check on young Ginerva. 'how can this get worse.' already he had been forced to increase young Ronald's pay in order to keep him continuing to act as a friend to Harry, the attack by riddle making Ronald's argument of "Its Becoming more dangerous than we predicted" impossible to dispute. "Damn" He shouted aloud before turning to head toward the Hospital Wing. -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_- Ginerva on her bed in Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing sat with a wicked grin on her face, though if any one looked it quickly became a sad frown. She'd finally done it ' At last after all this time I've made contact with my lord again I can begin my role as a spy this is great I Cant wait to try crucio on someone.' The thought reminded her of all the information she had already collected. ' Now how to tell The Dark Lord what I've learned. 'The thought rolled in her mind till a flash of platinum hair and a name struck her 'Malfoy! I'll just write him what I've learned.' Grabbing her Quill and ink off the table beside her then retrieving a roll of parchment. 'Lets see...' An hour later and many drafts later she had her letter and sent it off with a school owl she had requested to use when she first awoke from the Cruciatus. 'Soon my lord you will have the beginnings of what I have to offer.' -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_- Far away and many hours later an owl descended through the manor of the house of Malfoy to the shoulder of Draco Malfoy, right in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. "Well it seems our youngest member has post open it Draco" Causally ordered The Dark Lord. Tearing the letter open Draco read the first line and stopped. "It is for you My lord. It's Signed Red." Said Draco "Ah yes my new spy I was wondering how they where going to report there findings." Voldemort smiled as he took the letter. "And do not worry Severus you are not being replaced calm yourself" Voldemort laughed as the worry faded from his favourite Follower. Voldemort began to read aloud.

+To The Dark Lord

I have in the few hours since our meeting I have learned a great deal of information which I felt needed reported as quickly as possible, I am unsure if your other spy has heard this Information so I hope it is not repetitious. Dumblefuck has been paying one Ronald Weasley to be the friend of Potter. The payment, which was just raised from 50 galleons to 100 due to your attack, also includes the future companionship of one Hermione Granger via love potions as Ms. Granger does not like him, a fact I find most interesting as she has shown interest for the last two years making me think the potions have already begun. If such information was to find it's way to Potter he may be convinced to join our Cause. Hopefully this will be most helpful.

With everlasting Loyalty

Red+

"It appears my spy has paid off already. Draco Send back a letter with a bottle asking for the full memory of these occurrence's. Lucius Prepare a pocket Pensieve to send to Potter." "Yes Sir!" Came the two identical voices of the Malfoy men as they left. "Narcissa prepare a love potion antidote strong enough to reverse the effects of Amortentia." "Of course my lord" Replied the musical tones of the Lady Malfoy. "You are all dismissed" said The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters shuffled out. -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-_-_- -_-

**Okay R&R hope you loved it. **

***My idea of this spells origin most likely not accurate but makes sense as young Pureblood women may wish to hide pregnancy so as to not become unsuitable to be married off.**

**My spell checker is derpy and I don't have a beta to see what I've missed so I expect error's if you find one you may let me know, However I do not go back over my stories to fix them as I find it interesting and helpful to see how my quality changes story to story and chapter to chapter.**


	4. Announcment

Announcement!

I will be gone for a while and when I get back we will continue this story whooo!

For details check out my YouTube episode labeled Preview episode to find it just search youtube for JJGYET go to my videos and click on the preview episode

Now as I will be gone id like to take this time to thank the following people for favorite-ing or following this story

first id like to thank korienna For doing both Thank you so much

than all the rest who have done one or the other whom I'm thankful to as well

chantal marchons

03-06-2013 Follow

sabre1492

04-19-2013 Follow

sorrena

06-10-2013 Follow

ursineus

03-04-2013 Follow

ZombieAttack5250

03-29-2013 Follow

dhuron

06-10-2013 Favorite

Sanome

03-04-2013 Favorite

Zimbolical

03-04-2013 Favorite

I'd also like to thank the first and thus far only person to leave a review to this story

Kenka 3/9/13 . chapter 1

""""It's kinda, no, is a rough read, you have got to make more paragraphs especially during the dialog. like this.

"Blahblah blah do ba blah." said the first blah.

The second blah responded, "Blah bobo Yogi Bear."

After an awkward silence, "Yogi Bear?"

it will be easier to read, and make alot of people happy, including me :)"""""

I hope your still reading and that That my attempt to follow your advice was successful

Thank you all and I hope your still with me when I return

-JJGYET


End file.
